


Different Perspectives

by Samanthaa23



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthaa23/pseuds/Samanthaa23
Summary: This is a fic that goes along side my other fic Jack in a Box.It's a series of one-shots that shows certain scenes in different POV's.(:





	1. Even's POV! (The Note)

Even had arrived late to the party, it was in full swing by the time he’d eventually decided to get out of the house. He didn’t even know how he’d ended up coming here in the first place. Maybe it was Sana. He knew that she’d wanted him to get out of the house more. Ever since she and Yousef had become a couple she’d taken it upon herself to make sure he socialised more after his depressive phases. 

To be honest it was an okay week at best. He wasn’t feeling too high or too low. That was good or maybe it was okay. Even couldn’t really tell anymore, sometimes he just felt numb. 

He circled the party, he realised after a while why he loved coming to these sorts of parties. He enjoyed meeting new people, finding out random facts about people. He loved that sometimes someone would surprise him and that interested him beyond belief. It made him appreciate why he wanted to become a director, so he could intrigue and surprise people by the way he directed and captured scenes. He had created a few small films, he wanted there to be a twist, a reason behind the images of the screen. For now though he was just going to try and enjoy the party. 

Even was pretty sure that the girl who was rather drunkenly making out with a blonde girl in the middle of the makeshift dancefloor was whose house it was. But in truth Even couldn’t be sure. 

Even decided to make his way outside and sat on a small patch of grass. He lit the joint that he had strategically placed behind his ear; in the event that the socialising got a little too much and he could come outside and just chill. At least for a moment anyway. He looked up towards the sky, his mind was reeling at the vastness of the universe. How the stars shone and yet they were lightyears away from each other. He hates the feeling of being alone not only inside him mind, but also in this wide open space that spanned across the galaxy. Which is exactly why the weed helped in chilling out his thoughts that were swirling round his brain at an exponential rate. 

After half an hour of letting the cool air wash over him, Even decided that it was time to re-enter the party, he felt like he needed to dance a little. 

Even slowly sipped his beer. Knowing that it wasn’t a good idea to mix the jay and alcohol but it had been a while since he’d done either so for now he was going to allow himself one little reprieve. 

Once Even finished his beer he made his way to the bathroom; he found one at the end of the hallway. Just as Even was about to unzip his jeans he heard a small sigh coming from the bathtub. Even realised that there was a boy lay in the bathtub. His golden curls framed his face and his snapback was positioned awkwardly on the top of his head. Even couldn’t help but stare, he couldn’t believe that someone could be so adorable even with their mouth hanging open and Even also noticed that yes there was a little bit of drool as well. 

Even didn’t know whether to wake the sleeping boy up or to leave him in the comfort of the bathtub. Even fought an internal battle; he really wished he could see what the boy looked like awake. What colour his eyes were, what his laugh sounded like. Instead he settled for making sure that the boy was cared for when he woke up. 

Even made his way to the kitchen and avoided colliding with a drunken girl who nearly crashed into him. He went in search of a glass and some paracetamol. However it was proving impossible, he didn’t know who had organised these cupboards but there was no order that Even could see. 

Whilst searching Even turned around to find Sana entering the kitchen, it was good because Even was just about to give up hope. 

“Sanaaa! My saviour. Do you know where I could find someparacetamol”

“Yeah um… it’s here” Sana found the paracetamol in a draw next to the sink. She handed them over to Even with a quizzical look. 

“I wanted to um… make sure I had some for when I woke up in the morning. I don’t think I have any at home” It was a little white lie, it sounded better than he was going to make sure the boy in the bathtub didn’t have a hangover. He knew Sana was probably suspicious of why he was acting so weird. It’s not like he was committing a crime or anything so he’s sure she’ll forgive him. He just really wanted to make sure he was able to get these to be boy before he woke up. 

“Okay Even… I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Yousef said he’d invited you and the boys to dinner”

“Yes Sana. I’ll be there. As long as Yousef is the one cooking” Sana laughed and he gave her a bright smile and a small hug before heading back to the bathroom. He set down the glass and the tablets next to the bath, far enough away so that the boy would be able to see them in his line of sight when he eventually woke up. 

Even took out a piece of paper from his pocket, he usually had something on his just in case he felt inspire enough to draw a small doodle or comic. Now however he felt inspired to write the boy a note. He took a pencil from inside his pocket and wrote: 

_ Dear mysterious stranger,  _

_ I don’t know how long you’ve been asleep in the bath for, but I couldn’t help but notice how adorable you are.  _

_ I hope these help.  _

_ Love _

_ E _

Even signed it E. He didn’t think the boy would know who he was, but he felt the need to add a little bit of mystery to their first meeting. Even if the boy was unconscious. 

Even was heading towards the door when he made a last minute decision to write his number on the back of the piece of paper. Well just in case. Even left the boy and went back to the party, he didn’t realise that he’d actually slammed the door on the way out. 

Even didn’t know why but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get the boy out of his head. It had only been half an hour since he’d left the note but he wanted to go back and check on the boy. 

Even walked up to the bathroom door, and tentatively tried to turn the door handle, however the door was seemingly locked. Even almost walked away, but he decided to knock on the door instead. Silence. He knocked again when he heard a whimper from behind the door. 

“I’m really sorry, I was just um… checking to see if the bathtub guy was okay”

"Yeah I'm..." 

“ISAK is fine, he’s pretty busy right now so if you don’t mind…”

Even was reeling, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when he realised that the boy was making out in the bathroom with someone. 

“Sure, sure. Sorry again... I didn't realise he wasn't alone...yeah bye”.

Even hurried back to the party, he finally knew the guy’s name. Isak. It fitted him perfectly. As Even was leaving he realised he had stupidly left his number on the note. The boy had a boyfriend. It was just his luck. 

Once Even reached home, he curled under his duvet and tried to forget about the mysterious boy in the bathtub. Instead he ended up being taunted by dreams of Isak and his boyfriend whilst Even helplessly watched from the side-lines. 


	2. Even's POV (Cinema)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even somehow found himself in the cinema at the same time as Isak. He watched as Isak's heart was broken all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for KeriJoh1515 who promted me to write this! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated! ((:  
> Enjoy! ♡

Even couldnt believe that Isak had actually text him. It had been almost 3 months since he had left that note next to the bathtub. Even had been thinking about Isak every so often. He'd even ended up including Isak's likeness in some of his drawings. He couldn't help thinking about the adorableness of this stranger.  
  
The text messages made Even feel like he was floating. He couldn't understand how Isak's boyfriend or ex boyfriend had seemingly hurt him. Even really hoped that Isak decided that they could meet for coffee. Even if it inevitably only let into friendship he couldn't go the rest of his life without talking to him. It was like fate. Even really needed some luck in his life and maybe the universe was finally going to deal him a winning hand. It had already made him a bi-polar, pan-sexual, giraffe looking drittsekk. Why can't he atleast have one conversation with a guy who gave him butterflies without even being awake!  
  
Even found himself wondering around, he decided a walk would clear his head. He stopped outside the cinema complex and made a rash decision to buy a ticket for the zombie horror film. He knows that Baz Luhrmann would definitely disapprove of his choice today but it had been proven that horror films can capture the audience with its suspense and gore so that they don't have to think too much. Even really didn't need to think too much today.  
  
Even took his seat in the middle row. He stretched his legs out in front of him. Hoping that he didn't seem weird by being here alone.  
  
The film was just about to start when Even noticed a group of people walk in. They sat two rows in front of him and he noticed that one of the boys had a snapback on.  
  
It couldn't be. Surely it was impossible for Even to keep bumping into him. Even took it upon himself to pretend to go to the bathroom, he casually strode past where the boy was seated. It was Isak, however even in passing Even noticed that the boy had a strange pained look on his face. Even continued down the stairs and lingered outside for a few minutes before re-entering the theatre. He took his position back where he was previously seated and instead of fixating on the film he spent the next half an hour with his eyes boring into the back of Isaks head.  
  
Part way through the film Even noticed that the guy and the girl who were seated next to Isak started to casually make out beside him. He also noticed that this seemed to make Isak shuffle in his seat. He watched as Isak slouched lower in his seat like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  
  
By the time the movie had ended Even had pretty much tracked all of Isak movements throughout the film. He couldn't help himself, for some reason Even found himself even more enamoured with Isak than he was before.  
  
Even couldn't help thinking maybe his mania was returning. It couldn't be so soon. His infatuation always seemed to be heightened when his emotions were over stimulated. But Even realised he was sleeping perfectly fine and his inspiration to draw was still as strong as ever. So maybe it was just this boy who made his head spin and the blood pump faster in his veins. He needed to meet him properly. Wanted to show him that he could be cared for platonically or not.  
  
Even had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised that he was the only one left in the cinema screen. He sprinted out casually and tried to track down where Isak and his friends had gone. By the time he reached the entrance, Isak was running out the door.  
  
Even made his way to the entrance and watched one of Isak's friends made his way over to Isak and the guy he was stood with. He heard the boy with curly hair scream fuck off in perfect English to the guy who was approaching them. Even watched Isak and his friend walk away.  
  
Even started to make his way to the tram stop to go home. Today had definitely been a day full of surprises. 

* * *

 


	3. Chris' POV (After Isak broke up with him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one shot of what happened when Chris got home after Isak had broke up with him.

Chris was at home thinking of the events of tonight. His head was spinning. How could he of fucked up so badly. He hated the way Isak had looked at him, like he was crushed. He stared at his phone, trying to decide whether to call or text Isak. He really didn't want to leave things like that. He'd just ran out of Isak's apartment, he didn't know why Astrid had told Isak what had happened. Well he knew, he shouldn't have done It, shouldn't have slept with her. He wanted to make it work, he tried he really tried, but when she came to take her stuff away yesterday. She was crying. He wanted to do something to comfort her and it had all ended up in him fucking her. However it was nothing compared to the way Isak moaned his name, the way he clung to his skin when he was deep inside him. Chris thought about never hearing those sounds Isak made when in the throes of pleasure and he couldn't imagine never hearing them again.   
  
The doorbell rang and it brought Chris out of his thoughts. He went to answer it. In all honesty he didn't want any company right now. Chris opened the door to Astrid stood there smiling sweetly at him, Chris was confused as to why she would show up here. He'd just had to endure her and Isak lecturing him for over an hour. Why would she care to come see him, hopefully the disappointment that it wasn't Isak stood at the door didn't show on his face.   
  
"Hey what um... what are you doing here? I thought you and Isak decided you didn't want to see me for a while"   
  
"Isak may have decided he didn't want to forgive you, but I thought we could give our relationship one more try". Chris took a few seconds to contemplate what was happening. He thought that Astrid sounded a little desperate. He did love her, he really did. However the choice he had to make was clear. Astrid was here willing to give him another chance, whereas Isak had inevitably given up on him. He knew Isak would eventually, he'd let him down and made promises he couldn't keep. Isak knew the real him, whereas Astrid only just scrapped the surface. She didn't know about him being a player, a cheater, a fuck boy. She was his best bet at happiness. Isak would never be able to trust him completely.   
  
"Okay. Maybe we can take it slow and give this relationship another chance. Before we do though. I need to tell you that I can't just remove Isak from my life completely" Chris didn't want to add that maybe if he kept Isak in his life, he could build his friendship and trust up again. Enough to seduce him again. Astrid was his best option for him for now anyway.   
  
"Fine. I want you to promise me that you'll be just friends with him. There has to be rules".   
  
Chris nodded in agreement. Trying to alleviate some of Astrid's doubts. He turned on his charm and smiled at her, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug.    
  
Chris took Astrid's hand and led her inside and up to his bedroom. It wasn't until after they'd fucked that Astrid told him about her and Isak meeting up tomorrow. He convinced her to let him come, maybe seeing them together would make Isak jealous enough to fight for him. 


	4. EVEN's POV (The Coffee (Not a) Date).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested this is the first meeting through Even's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Thankyou for the comments and kudos.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!   
> I really hope I am doing the characterizations of each character justice!   
> Let me know what you think! :)

Even checked his phone for what seemed like the thousandth time today, he couldn’t believe it was only 15:00, he had arranged to meet Isak in an hour and he was slowly running out of things to pass the time. Every time he tried to do something that usually calmed his mind, he couldn’t concentrate and gave up with an overdramatic sign each time. He couldn’t think properly, he was too occupied trying to imagine how this coffee thing was going to go; even in his head he couldn’t muster the courage to call it a date. It wasn’t a date; it was just their first official meeting. Whatever this thing was it made Even’s insides turn to mush, he was nervous as hell. Fuck he’d never even heard Isak talk and he was pretty sure that his voice would sound just as adorable as the soft snores that came out of his mouth that night in the bathtub. Even really should stop thinking about Isak, he felt like it was wrong somehow because he’d seen Isak from afar and he didn’t want to freak Isak out by being overly friendly. Even didn’t even know if he and Isak would get or whether they’d just end up sat there in awkward silence until one of them made a hasty exit. Even’s mind was going round in circles, he was imagining each and every outcome of today. None of his scenario’s had ended well. ~~Maybe he should just call and cancel~~. 

Even rose from his bed and decided that he was going to walk to the coffee shop. He could have gotten the tram, but he felt that the cold air would calm him and give his brain a rest. 

Even stood at the counter staring at the board in front of him, he knew his order off by heart, but he couldn’t decide on what to get Isak. He wanted to get him something, just a little gesture to show he was thinking about him before he had even arrived. Even figured that black coffee was the safest option, if Isak didn’t like it then he could always come back and get him something else. Even just needed to chill, he kept chiding himself in his mind to stop freaking out so much. Usually whether it was men or women Even could be charming and flirt with ease; however the thought of just speaking to Isak made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. The guy behind the counter coughed and Even realized that he had been stood there just staring without saying anything, he quickly made his order and went to the end of the queue. 

Even waited for the order to be finished and couldn’t help but bouncing from one foot to the other, his nerves were getting the best of him; he really needed to breathe and just let whatever happens happen. Isak might not even be attracted to him, or think he’s weird or something. The guy placed the order in front of Even and he silently thanked him before turning round with the cups in his hands. 

He took in a breath when spotted Isak across the room, Isak was wearing his snapback and Even loved those, he then noticed that Isak was staring at him. Even quirked his eyebrow at him and smiled. Isak quickly averted his gaze and suddenly looked like he found the floor really interesting, Even could also see that Isak’s cheeks were dusted with pink. Wow, Even felt proud that Isak was blushing because of him, or maybe it was the fact he’d caught him checking him out. Even couldn’t help but fist pump in his imagination, he slowly stepped forward and made his way over to Isak. It was then that he remembered that Isak didn’t know that he was meeting him, well the him that he was meeting was the guy he’d just been staring at. Even had completely spaced on the fact that Isak hadn’t seen him in the flesh before. 

He walked a little faster towards Isak; he couldn’t get rid of the giant grin he knew that he had plastered on his face. Isak looked up just as Even spoke. 

“Halla Isak”

“Um…” Wow Even couldn’t help but think that Isak looked fucking insatiable when he was flustered. Isak just stood there fumbling for his words and it made Even just want to reach out and caress his cheek. Obviously there was no way he could do that, not when he was holding two scolding cups of coffee anyway. 

“Sorry… um. Halla. You’re Even right?” Even smiled, Isak must have realized that it was him who he was supposed to meet. Even couldn’t help but blush at the sound of Isak’s voice, it sent shivers down his spine. Fuck Even really needed to calm down, especially seen as though he’d been stood in front of Isak for the space of five seconds and he was already imagining Isak whispering dirty things in his ear with that amazing voice. 

“I bought you coffee, I didn’t really know what you liked so I just got you a black coffee. I thought you could add your own milk and sugar if you wanted them. But if you wanted...um… I can go back and replace it with something different” Even looked at the cup, he felt silly it, would have probably been easier to just ask Isak what he’d wanted, but no once again Even found himself pre-empting the situation. Hopefully he didn’t mess this up too much. Isak needed someone to be there for him, that’s what this way about. Even really hoped he didn’t meet Isak’s ex. How could someone possibly hurt this angelic boy stood in front of him?

“No no, this is fine” Isak took the coffee out of Even’s hands and their hands accidentally brushed. Even felt like his entire body had been charged up; he wanted to touch him again. See if the fireworks going off in his brain did it every time they just brushed up against each other, or whether it was just a one-time thing. Even watched Isak look at the floor again, hopefully that meant that Isak felt the exact same thing he did. Even really didn’t want to get his hopes up, but today was already going better than his imagination would have let him think it would.

“Takk for the coffee. I have it black anyway, I can’t be bothered with the hipster coffee bulshit. I like it strong and sweet. My friend Jonas is always trying to get me to try new things but I’ll stick with this” It was cute how Isak just kept talking; he looked like the words just fell out of his mouth. Although Even looked at his cup and thought about how maybe he and this Jonas would get along even if it was just over coffee.

“I guess you don’t want to try my caramel macchiato with soy milk and an extra shot then?” Even really didn’t mean to tease Isak, but when the words came out he saw Isak’s eyes go wide in horror. Even laughed and took the opportunity to wink at Isak, he wanted to tease him more and see the cute faces he could make Isak make.

They found themselves sitting down, Even took up the seat next to Isak, he really didn’t want to seem too keen but he couldn’t find it in himself to keep his distance. He wanted to see the if the green in Isak’s eyes sparkled when he talked about something he enjoyed. However every time Even got the chance to look into Isak’s eyes he noticed that Isak his pupils were blown wide, he couldn’t tell if Isak had just gotten high before their meeting or if Isak lusted after him like he did.

They sat there for hours and Even found himself enjoying every second. Every time Isak laughed Even thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, he wanted to make him laugh everyday if he got the chance.

The got onto the topic of music, Even teased Isak about his music choices and proposed to show Isak Nas. They shared headphones and they naturally gravitated closer to each other, Even really wanted to reach out and glide his hand over Isak’s but he rejected that idea. They were here to be a friend that’s it, no matter how much Even wanted more. Especially now that today had been more than he could have hoped for.

They had been in this little coffee shop for hours and Even didn’t want the night to end, he was trying to come up with a million reasons as to why Isak should join him somewhere else. Even felt his heart ache at the prospect of having to say goodbye so soon, that’s when Isak’s phone buzzed on the table.


	5. The Date (Even's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Even's point of view of his date with Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this and Jack in the Box. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope I did Even justice in this! ((: 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always! (((:
> 
> ♡

"MICHAEL!" Even yelled down the hall to where Michael was waiting patiently for Even to hurry the fuck up.

  
"Even man, what is taking so long. You've been in the bathroom for half an hour. I swear if you're not even dressed yet I'm going to murder you" Michael was rambling on just as Even came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and perfectly styled hair.  
  
"That's It, I'm definitely going to be late for work" Michael sighed as he looked at the goofy grin Even had plastered on his face. Even couldn't help it he was so excited for his date tonight and he wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
"Have you got everything sorted? You're sure it'll be fine. I don't want to get you in trouble" Even had repeatedly begged Michael for just under a week to help him plan his date with Isak, honestly it didn't take much convincing and Michael agreed to sneak him into the planetarium where he worked for an after hours show.  
  
"Yes Even for the millionth time, it's all taken care of. You owe me one though. Now will you hurry up and get dressed I have to be at work in 15 minutes and it doesn't help that I have to drop you at your parents" Michael spoke with no real anger in his voice and only rolled his eyes when Even skipped off to his bedroom to get ready.  
  
Even looked at himself in the mirror, he was so nervous he was pretty sure his legs would give out at any moment. He quickly slipped on his black skinny jeans and his baby blue shirt. He didn't want to look too dressed up but it was a date and he was definitely going to make an effort. Especially when Isak looked so damn good in just about anything.  
  
He couldn't believe that it had been only a week since they had first met and kissed. Even definitely had been replaying that moment over and over in his head. He and Isak had texted pretty much constantly up until tonight. He couldn't understand how someone had gotten under his skin so fast. Then again he had been dreaming of the boy in the bathtub for months until he finally texted so it wasn't like this was an entirely new feeling.  
  
Even pulled himself together and grabbed everything he needed before going out to get Michael. Michael was sat on the couch staring at the ceiling, Even decided he was going to treat Michael to pizza night or something next time they hung out because he totally owed Michael everything if tonight went as well as he hoped.  
  
Even said his goodbyes to Michael as he got out of the car, he wished him luck and then sped off to work. He hoped that he wasn't too late because of him.  
  
Even pulled out the keys for his parents house and went inside. He found a note with the keys to the car on the kitchen side.  
  
Even made his way to Isak's, not even Nas could help his nerves right now. However he was sure people would think he was crazy (ha if only they knew) if they saw him rapping to himself inside the confines of the car.  
  
He made his way up to Isak's apartment door and took a few deep breaths before finally mustering enough courage to knock on the door. Isak opened the door and for a few seconds they just stood there taking each other in.  
_Wow he looks hot I bet he didn't even try._  
   
Even decided it was about time somebody eased the tension but all that seemed to come to his mind was "halla". Even tried to act cool and composed but on the inside he was screaming.  
  
Isak replied and Even really just wanted to pull him into a hug right then and there to stop Isak from blushing. It was so adorable he couldn't think of anything that made his heart soar more. So that's what he did, he hugged Isak tightly hopefully soothing any nerves the other boy had.   
  
Once they finally got into the car Even used the music do the talking for him. That was until Gabrielle came on and Even couldn't help himself he was singing at almost full volume and bopping his head in time. Isak looked like he was going to burst into a fit of giggles at any moment. Even was sure that if Isak could handle Even being this weird and embarrassing then he could handle just about anything.  
  
Even looked over to see Isak was leaning his head against the window. He looked deep in thought. Sometimes he would scrunch his eyebrows together and Even really wanted to make sure that this beautiful boy only ever smiled when he was with him. It was a deep thought and after each second that passed Even felt himself fall deeper in like with Isak. 

  
They finally reached their destination and Even could see the confusion written all over Isak's face. He loved that even the littlest surprises could make a big difference.  
  
Even led Isak to the employee entrance and quickly knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Michael stood in front of them.  
  
They quickly made their introductions and Michael disappeared off to finish whatever last minute things he had to take care of. Even was used to coming here after hours, usually just to keep Michael company while he finished work. Now it was a blessing as he quietly led Isak to where the shows took place.  
  
They got comfortable and Even glanced over to Isak, who was still wearing his confused expression. Then the show started and he saw the moment that Isak's eyes lit up.  
  
The narrator's voice filtered through the speakers and the vibrations calmed Even. He loved the way the stars and planets were explored above them. It was so beautiful to just get lost in the vast expanse of the universe and with Isak next to him he didn't feel alone.  
  
About half way through the show Even felt Isak curl his fingers gently around his hand and every single nerve receptor in his body sent fireworks to his brain. If only a single touch could make him feel like this he couldn't imagine what making love to Isak would feel like.  
  
Once the show was over and they returned to the car Isak expressed his worries about the night being over. He tried to sooth Isak, he definitely didn't want the night to be over and he couldn't help but want this night to last forever. He hastily drove to the second destination of tonight's date. It was a karaoke bar and he hoped that it would help Isak let loose a little. For some reason he figured that Isak didn't really let go very often.  
  
Even knew with his illness that being wound up too tight was never a good idea. Even though sometimes his emotions went haywire he loved the feeling of just feeling. That's why he like his meds at the moment they didn't numb everything too much and that was one of his biggest fears. Whenever he felt nothing, he felt like he could just slip away and it wouldn't mean anything. It was a slippery slope and no matter how hard he tried it was inevitable that he would eventually crash but as long as most of the time he felt somewhat normal he didn't mind.  
  
They found a booth and Even went over to the bar. He ordered Isak a beer and himself a coke. He didn't want to ever limit Isak on doing things that Even himself couldn't do. No matter what he never wanted to hold anyone back just to spite himself. That's why he hated feeling like people were controlling him. He needed to do things on his own or atleast for the most part.  
  
He returned to the booth and made his way up to the microphone. He sang a few songs and once he figured that it was about time that Isak had a go he bowed towards Isak and motioned for him to pick a song.  
  
Watching Isak sing 'Call Me Maybe' should not have been as sexy as it way. They sang and danced and chatted for another hour and Even couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach become increasingly persistent. Every small touch and smile made his skin tingle and he was sure that he was dreaming.  
  
When they got back to Isak's apartment he didn't know how to say goodbye. So when Isak invited him in for coffee he almost jumped for joy. That was until Isak opened the door and Even saw who was sat on the couch when he peered over Isak's head. 

_Couldn't they have one night just to themselves where everything was perfect? Maybe next time._

 


	6. When he falls. He falls hard. (Even's POV)

 

Even stayed frozen behind Isak. He didn't really know how to react. It was complicated at best, when your crush's ex-boyfriend/friend was his roommates boyfriends best friend. Just thinking about it made Even's head spin. However he remembered that Isak had been out with him tonight and not with Chris.  
That's what counted right?  
  
Isak started taking small steps forward to into the apartment, Even could tell that Isak was consciously trying to avoid talking to the boys that were sat on his couch. Even followed closely behind Isak hoping that he could avoid an awkward encounter, however he wouldn't give up without a fight if Chris wanted to try and coax Isak back to him.  
  
Even barely registered when he heard Chris greet them, he felt Isak slip his hand into his and try to sort of pull him in the direction of where he assumed Isak's bedroom was. Before they had even taken a few steps Chris started talking again. This time he heard what he had said as clear as day. Even was confused how had Isak not told him that they'd kissed, he confessed at the party that he still loved Chris. Was Isak just using him to make Chris jealous, was he just trying to decide between the two of them. Even didn't really know what happened next but he just saw red. It was like he was having an out of body experience. One minute he was practically glued to Isak's side, the next he was stood in front of Chris and there was a small crack as Even's fist impacted with the side of Chris' face. He saw that his lip had already started bleeding and a small bruise had already formed on the side of his jaw.  
  
Even thought that he would feel slightly relieved at finally getting to punch Chris in the face, instead he just felt hurt and stupid. Stupid for believing that Isak could learn to love someone as broken as he is and hurt that he didn't trust him enough to tell him what had happened. They'd already bared their souls to each other that night in the kitchen and yet he didn't have the decency to tell him about the kiss. Maybe it was his fault for coming on too strong. Maybe he just couldn't compete with someone like Chris. Whatever it was he couldn't think right now. Not clearly anyway.  
  
He saw Isak from the corner of his eye moving towards him, Isak looked at his knuckles and was trying to make it better. He couldn't. Even didn't know what to do. So he ran. He ran out of that apartment as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he found himself a few streets away and that's when everything hit him full force. He doubled over and the tears started streaming down his face. He didn't understand why he was crying. He never truly had Isak anyway. It was too much too fast. But he could have. He could have had everything and yet he was stood here on the corner of this street with the rain starting to pour down around him. His hair was a mess and his clothes were becoming damp. He couldn't seem to care. It was all too much and yet it was nothing at all.  
  
He stayed there just letting the water droplets drip down his face. He finally stopped crying when he saw Isak rounding the corner of the street where he was stood.  
  
Even didn't know whether to just run and hide or to just face this head on. He just stayed glued his place leaning against the lamppost hoping that he had enough energy to stay upright.  
  
Even heard himself speaking. His voice sounded different somehow. He couldn't even register what he was saying, not completely. "Isak I...i know we said we'd take this slow but I can't...i can't share you with him. I can't fall this deep and know that maybe ... just maybe you're thinking about him instead of me"  
  
"Even I'm not... I promise it just happened I pushed him away... I... I'm in this" Isak spoke and yet he didn't hear properly. He couldn't be choosing him over Chris. That didn't seem right. He saw that Isak was trying to inch closer but Even tried to convey with his eyes just how much he needed Isak to stay where he was right now. He needed space and time to figure out exactly what he wanted to do right now. He could feel himself spiralling. It was nothing to do with his bi-polar. This was purely him, his emotions were running wild. He needed to just chill and with Isak stood facing him it wasn't an option. 

  
"Isak until you know for sure I can't... I don't think I can do this ... I can't compete with him... he's not broken like me. He can give you everything that I can't. I'm sorry..."  
  
With that Even ran. His feet hit the pavement with such force that he heard the sounds echoing in his ears. Each step he took he just kept propelling himself forward. It clicked that it was a good thing that he ran in this direction or else he would have had to somehow sneak back for the car at another time  
  
He eventually found himself outside Isak's apartment. He unlocked the car and gingerly climbed into the drivers seat. He was just about to start the car when someone knocked on the window.  
  
He opened the window to reveal Chris' sullen face staring back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry okay. I tried fighting for him. Don't give up on him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt again. You didn't see his face when you ran out. I don't want him to be hurt because of me being selfish again. Just think about it" Even couldn't be bothered to reply so instead he started the engine and took off home leaving Chris' silhouette in his rear view mirror.  
  
He didn't want to think about Chris or Isak's words right now. He just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a week. He needed some time to himself to figure out if this thing was what both he and Isak wanted.  
  
If they are meant to be together in this universe then they'll find a way back to each other eventually. 


	7. Chris finally found his Jiminy Cricket (Chris POV)

Chris was sat on Isak's couch. Well technically it was the Kollectiv's couch and since he was there for Noora he should refer to it as Noora's in his head. He couldn't seem to do it though. Everything in this apartment reminded him of Isak and how he'd been stupid enough to give him up. Chris had been selfish and he knows it. He'd tried to have both Astrid and Isak at the same time and he hadn't realised until a few days ago that he couldn't actually live without Isak in his life.

After he'd tried to kiss Isak after the party, he had realised he'd been too drunk to understand the consequences of his actions. It pained him to have Isak reject him but he just couldn't get him out of his head.

He'd waited a few days before finally meeting with Astrid and officially broke it off with her. It wasn't fair to her if he was thinking about someone else every time they kissed or touched. It just didn't seem right. Chris knew that he didn't really have much of a guilty conscience usually he had been able to just go through life without caring about the consequences of his actions. His motto has always been get drunk, hook up and get by. But since Isak came back into his life it hasn't been as easy as it had been before.

Their friendship actually meant something to him. Almost as much as his friendship with William and William was pretty much family after all these years.

Chris heard the door of the Kollectiv open and he was happy to see Isak stood there. That was until he saw that Even guy stood behind him. They must have been on a date, Chris couldn't help but wonder if Even was better at dates than he had been. Chris couldn't wipe the sneer off his face, his jealousy was consuming him.

He greeted them and Isak just ignored him. It was like a stab to the heart. No matter what state the romantic side of their relationship was at he always assumed they could just go back to being friends. That seemed like a pointless endeavour when Isak just wanted to shuffle past him and lead Even to his bedroom.

Chris couldn't help it he just wanted to make Isak react and if that meant hurting Even in the process then that was a risk he was willing to take.

 "So Even how was the date? I do hope Isak told you that we kissed the other night after the party. It would be disappointing if you didn't know" Chris tried to keep a smile plastered on his face, but inside he was itching to take it back. It was idiotic to think that this was the way to make Isak talk to him again.

The next thing he knew he flat on his ass with his face throbbing and his lip pouring blood. Yeah he now realised that that was a stupid plan.

He watched as Isak went over to Even first to check on his hand. Even just ran out of the room and it broke Chris' heart to see the look on Isak's face. He looked broken and he realised that the way Isak had looked at Even before was the way he used to look at him.

Isak came over with a kitchen towel and pressed it gently against his lip.

Chris didn't mean to hurt Isak. He honestly didn't. He really needed to think before he acted. "I'm sorry" Chris just felt like he needed to say the words but nothing would convey how sorry he was for hurting Isak all over again. He winced in pain as Isak pushed the towel harder against his lip. He relished in the pain slightly, knowing that it may make Isak feel better by getting to hurt Chris only a fraction of what he hurt him.

Chris watched as Isak run out of the door, he knew that he was going to try and find Even. To make up for what Chris had done. Chris chastised himself and made a conscious decision to try and make things right.

Chris turned towards William who was still sat on the couch, he didn't say anything and he was thankful for that. He decided to go downstairs to see if he could see the direction of where both Isak and Even went. Hoping maybe he could make amends.

He saw as Even came running towards the car that parked in front of the flats. He didnt think that Even saw his which was good. He wanted the chance to explain before Even sped off. He walked over and tapped on the window. 

 

Even rolled down the window and he looked a mess. "I'm sorry okay. I tried fighting for him. Don't give up on him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt again. You didn't see his face when you ran out. I don't want him to be hurt because of me being selfish again. Just think about it" he spoke quietly hoping his words sunk in. Even didn't say a word to him before driving away and Chris just stood there in the middle of the road hoping that maybe he had made some difference.

Chris went back upstairs and couldn't keep still he was pacing around the living room. Waiting for Isak to return. When Isak eventually came back through the door he looked worse than Chris could have ever imagined and it was all his fault. He was staring at Isak trying to decide if it would do more harm than good if he tried to go over and comfort him. He saw the look in Isak's eyes and decided he would end up with more bruises if he went to him right now. Instead he went and flopped back on the couch next to William as he watched as Isak padded down the hall towards his room.

After ten more minutes Noora finally emerged from her bedroom. She looked and both Chris and William and raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation on what the fuck happened to Chris' face while she was getting ready.

William walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. He could feel Noora's eyes burning into him.

She walked over and stood in front of him. He was trapped on the couch and he knew he was in for a lecture.

"I don't know why you do it. You need to let him make his own decisions. I am however proud of the fact you tried to speak to Even. You deserved the punch though. Come on, let's go out. I think though that maybe it's not a good idea for you to be around for a while. I don't want Isak to feel like he has to hide in his bedroom because you're here"

Chris could only nod in agreement before he followed them out of the flat. He had really fucked up tonight and he didn't know if there was anything he could do to make it right. For now he'd just give Isak some space. It was the least he could do.


End file.
